Naruto Pendragon
by Mathewxox
Summary: When two relics of a forgotten past find each-other, a tidal wave of effects span through-out the world, for two lovers; one of a master and one of a servant, can make all the difference in the upcoming war. For they are Naruto and Arturia Pendragon, and they're back, and this time, it'll be forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Some might say that being a pirate was criminal, evil even, and anybody who choose too pursue said career was inherited bad.

But than again, if you hadn't a choose, could you really be called bad; because for some this was only way of survival, the only way they knew.

 **Cling**

But than again, some could care less if they carved through any ass-hole bandit, or ugly ass pirate in any way; as long as money was involved.

"No please!" A shouted cried out in the shadow of a ship, a number of body lay infront of him on the deck with a hole in their necks. "I'll give you anything you want, money, women, just spare m-urgggggggg!" a single blade lodged into his throat, it's silver blade covered in a spray of blood.

"Pathetic," A large figure stepped out from the shadow of the ship, the first distinct feature being the rusty golden hair damped down with rich red blood. "Requiescant En Infernum." The man remarked in a heavy tone, sharp light blues glared down at the corpse as he wiped the blood from his sword onto the dead man's clothes.

As the light of the day-time sun came shinning down, the blonde was fully revealed to be dressed in a heavy suit of armour, his already large figure was bulked out even more; the only thing not armoured being his head.

However, unlike what the man's cold aura, the armour was quite... outspoken. Bright orange with dark blue joints, the heavy armour connected in a way that there was no visible skin. Adding the... bright armour, the man had a total of three blades; with one in his hand. His current wielded blade was a standard steel sabre, it's 12 inch extended length being abnormal thing about it.

Swishing around, the man quickly sheathed the blade in his left hip, before striding away from the dead bodies without a stopping to observe them.

"Stop!"

Spinning around, the man was faced with two lightly armoured men, both with a blade drawn. "For the captain!" Before the blonde could reply, the two men charged, ready to slash the man's head off his shoulders.

"Too slow," In flash of movement, a claymore was drawn from the man's back and sliced the head's off the shoulder of the aggressors. "Weak." Sighing, the man spun the blade around; splattering the blood off his sword onto the wooden walls, as he sheathed it. "idiot."

Walking past the two head-less men, the man slowly drew his final blade as he walked up the wooden stairs of the ship, a silver glow flowed from the normal brown sheath, an over five shaku long, 150 centimeter, Bitchu Aoe blade came into view for a mere moment, it's sight being rare for anyone to see.

Three identical thin lines appeared over the whole length of the ship; an amazing feet fare beyond any normal person could, or would, attempt. Like a pealing orange skin, the boat opened up revealing the wooden interior to the world, with the blonde standing in the centre of it.

However, if that show was intimidating, it didn't really seem to prevent the several hundred other ships infront it the shipwreck, with several hundred more archers on the main-land behind the blonde.

Though, the ship-wrecker ignored all of these opponents, for he was to busy tending to the women laying beside him; whom was previously been prisoner on the ship he had destroyed.

"Are you okay, Artoria dear." Swiping around, the tall armoured man knelled down besides his beloved, his bright blue eyes checking over the women's slender physique, checking for any injury; only to find a large gash on the women's side, his eyes widened in anger and fear.

"N-naruto.." A week response meet the blonde knight, soft green eyes looked up as she held a hand onto the soft skin of her husband's hand. "Stop, it's time." Leaning up, the female laid a soft hand onto his cheek, her fingers tracing the three identical scars on his checks. "Thank you for not leaving me, a-after all that happened."

"Never," The now identified Naruto responded instantly, a loving smile etched onto his face as he slowly picked up his wife, placing a kiss on the women's lips. "For ever and ever, my dear Artoria Pendragon." The man didn't even flinch as ten arrows suddenly lodged itself into his back, piercing through the soft fabric over his shoulders.

"And for forever and eternity, Naruto Pendragon." Locking lips with her man, the two stepped from the wooden bottom of the sliced ship, and slowly sank into the water bellow, a calm and eternal end to the legend of Naruto and Artoria Pendragon, their tale forever hidden from time, only the tale of the women that lead Britain from Camelot, and after becoming a feudal lord like her father, became a king with many knights under her, including the esteemed Knights of the Round Table.

But, this tale, as hidden as it was, could only stay hidden for so long, and one day, in the far future, the truth of the two lover will be revealed.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

It was a cool morning of spring inside the town of Fuyuki City, most of the occupancy of the town had woken, or waking, but one specific teenager, a blonde haired blue eyed teen huffed out in exhaustion, a deep panting breathed from him.

"That dream again." Standing from his futon, the fairly tall male pushed the thoughts of his night to one side as he glanced to the side, his dull blue eyes locked with the clock; a unusual frown etched onto his face as he noted that it was already late, being almost 3:30 pm, leaving him only 30 minuets to get ready for school.

"What a pain,"

In a quick flash of movement and activity, the man moved in and out of his home, a quaint little four bedroom house, dressing in a classic brown blazer and trousers, and white under top, all coming together to be a bland uniform. "Man, they could atleast add some orange, these clothes are just depressing." Picking up his school bag and books, the teen went to open his door, stopping momently to look at old shaped item leaning against said door. "I should really stop taking you everywhere."

Swiping, the heavy item, a rare, genuine smirk appeared onto as he grabbed the leather wrapped end of the item, gently pulling at it to show the long silver blade attached to it. "Man, you do seem to be attached to my dreams lately!" Swinging the handle around his shoulder, the teen opened to the door and almost got outside, only to gap when he realised he had forgot his bow for his group activity. "Ah balls, I'mma be late!" Rushing back inside, the blonde snatched the long bow before leaping out the house, he was going to get to school in peak time!

Spiriting in high-speed, the teen managed to clear well over 5 metres in less 3 minuets, a speed that would impossible for someone a mere mortal man could muster, however, unlike most, he was a powered by something other than fless and blood.

No, instead, he was a magus, his body and soul was powered by mana, his being far larger than anything seen in centuries! Not that anyone really knew that, except him, he was trained to hide it afterall; even if it was done by himself.

"Naruto, you're late!" Spinning on his heels, the blonde magus smirked as he locked eyes with the teen that once stood behind him, meeting the gaze of the large brown eyes of Ayako Mitsuzuri, his fellow Archery Captain. "What gives?"

"Ah Ayako, how ya been?" Leaning on his left leg, Naruto smirked as he fist bumped with his best friend, smirking as he spun his bow around in a 360 fashion, the head of the bow hitting his shoulder. "Sorry for being late, I had something to do, all that early morning training got me busy." Without flinching, the teen accepted a punch on the arm, smirking as he leant into it.

"Anyway, I have the late night tonight, do you know who I'm tutoring?" Spinning around, Naruto smirk only increase when he saw the red-head behind him. "Ah, look who it is."

"Thank you for this Naruto." Standing before the blonde was one Shirou Emiya, a teenager with Auburn hair and Golden-brown coloured eyes; wearing some casual clothing, consisting of a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and a blue slim straight pair of jeans. "Sorry for the sudden request though, I know you're busy studying for your finals for college."

"Ara? No problem Shirou!" Snapping his arm forwards, the teen used his natural strength to slap the teen on his shoulder, pushing him forwards quite a sum. "Come on then, we better get going. See ya later, Ayako." Without warning, the two left for the archery range, intent on training not on archery, but on magic.

"So, what is it today, reinforce, or replicate?" Making sure that they were alone, Naruto sent out a bubble of awareness, he wasn't about to let his private lessons to be interrupted. "We've only got 3 hours remember, so choose wisely."

"Maybe we could work on reinforcement today, I still haven't got it done to a t." Setting down infront of the older Magus, the red-head smiled gently; Magus normally acted like enemies, but Naruto has always been there for him, even when his adopted father died. "I got down the last lesson you taught me, I can now reinforce most object to be as hard as steel."

"Good, good." Naruto, whom had settled down in a setted position, nodded in delight, he had spent a long amount of time in training his fellow mage, and to see the progress of his labour was great. "But now, we're going to focus on reinforcing your skin, to do the same."

"Now, let get started!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later

An exhausted Shirou laid face down on the floor, he had used the majority of his mana in the past three hours, his core of his power was far beyond over-used. "M-man, tha-that was harsh."

"HA, yes, I would say." Standing above the teen, Naruto smirked in pride, however his full attention wasn't solely based him, no instead his mind was on focused on the crazy amount of mana being used outside. "Hey Emiya, I need a favour..." Seeing the surprised glance from the teen, the blue eyed teen turned away, laying down a basic barrier down. "Don't move from this spot, I need you to promise me this." Grabbing his sheath that laid against the wall, the blonde slowly drew the blade out, a light glow escaping from it as mana flowed throughout his body.

"W-what's happening, a fight?"

Without answering, the blonde place the final rune on his barrier, a dark orange glow surrounding the room. "I need to stop that mage from making it into here." Spinning around, the sword wielder stepped outside, his mind racing at the possibility of fighting another Magus. "Whoever it is, their mana is almost a large as mine." Walking into the clearing from outside the club, a small frown made it's way onto his face as he greeted meet with the sight of a female with long black hair, tied into two pig tails, running away from a manic wielding a lance.

"Shit, is that Rin?" Applying mana to his feet, Naruto readied himself, he wasn't going to let Sakura's best friends, and by proxie his friend, die at the hands of some pysco. "RIN GET DOWN."

"Who's there?!" the man, who was wielding the Lance, shouted in anger as he spun around, his blood-red eyes locked with Naruto's, his body working in over time to block the single blade coming from his side, his enemy servant wasn't so easy ignore.

" **Ce** **leri Cut!** "

In a flash of silver, Naruto appeared beside the Lancer, his blade slashing at the man, forcing the blue-haired man to spin his Lance around to block. **"** **A** **dolebitque"** Another flash of silver, the blonde appeared on the other side of the defendant, his blade already slashing forwards, forcing Lancer back several feet.

"Who are you?" The lancer, who retreated several feet, glared at Naruto, his dark eyes trying to figure him out. "Another servant?"

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Rin, who had been watching the quick exchange with wide eyes, locked onto Naruto's back; why was a higher class mage like Naruto even helping her, surly he knew this was a fight for the fifth holy grail war... unless he didn't. "You need to leave, this is a fight for the holy war, you're not allow to join without a servant."

"Oh?" Without facing Rin, the blonde glared forwards, so his opponent was a servant; a rather weak one at that. "I see, so that's why there was so much mana leaking around, another great war heh." Seemingly relaxing slightly, Naruto allowed his mana to condense inside him, creating a heavy feeling around the area. "But, that still doesn't help me in this situation, seeing as I'm technically a witness, so... lets get this started!"

" **libero!** "

A massive dome of silver exploded from Naruto, clouding the area in a light glow, similar to that of the moon's. "Behold my release." without warning, the blonde blasted off in a speed so fast several after images appeared around the servant, each one slashing at him. " **Deus VULNUS!** " Ten images of the blonde flashed in, slashing at the Lancer at such a force it it cratered the man onto his knees, his lance straining from the power. "In my blade, I call thou's name, SON OF SHADOW!" In quick sessions, several slashes appeared on to the servant's arms and legs, Naruto sheer speed and overpowering strength forcing Lancer onto the defensive.

"Shit, a combat Master!" Jumping back several strides, the servant cursed his master, if he was a full strength; he'd show this cocky punk his place. "You're lucky I have a limiter on me boy, or you'd be dead!" Without a second thought, the lance user followed his master's command to retreat, but not before showing off. "You've only faced 10% of my true power, so when we meet again, be sure to be ready!"

Glaring forwards, the man Launched forwards, using this a distraction for his escape. And, just like he expected, the blonde mage dodged to the side, leaving him a perfect sight of the person who had just walked into the area. "Stabbing Fang." In an amazing feet of speed and accuracy, Lancer stabbing _through_ the new arrival, his dark red-eyes picking up the features of the red-head before him. "You were really in the wrong place in the wrong time."

"Shirou!"

In a burst off speed, Lancer was barely able to even skim past the attack, instead he received a nasty slash to the back, which nearly cut _through_ him. "Damn it!" Leaping away, the Lancer used the death of the teen infront of him as a distraction, instantly cloaking himself to hide.

True to Lancer's prediction, Naruto had indeed stopped to check on his best friend, his brother in all but blood!, his mana leaking from his pours as his emotions ran high. "Idiot, why didn't you stay put!" Punching the group with a clenched fist, the blonde glared harshly at the body of his dying first friend.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but..." Rin remarked as she laid her hand onto the blonde's shoulder, it was rare she saw Naruto doing anything but smiling, but than again; his best friend was lying beside him bleeding to death. "I think it;'s best if we..."

"If we what?! Leave him to die!" Shouting in rage, Naruto stood up to his full hight of 6 foot 4, his gaze heavy levelled with the shorter mage. "No, I would rather die myself than leave behind one of my friends." Shaking his head in annoyance, the teen bit his palm, a thick amount of blood streaming from his palm down to his fingers. "And I'll be damned if I'm just going to watch him die." Knelling down, the borderline adult grasped Shirou right palm; drawing a blood symbol onto the palm. "Rin, I need you to step back, I'm going to do something that either really smart, or really, really explosion."

Silence fill the air as Rin stepped back from the two, her eyes never leaving the fully concentrating blonde, her mind racing on the fact that she was going to witnesses a high-level spell; one she had no knowledge of. "This is going to be interesting,"

 **"** **By Earth and Air, by Fire and Water."** A large red symbol etched itself around both Naruto and Shirou, a dark glow blossomed alive, intertwining to form a pentagram. **"So shall you hear my call, powers of birth and rebirth."** A red cloud of mist exploded from the runes before it quickly shifted to a silvery glow, matching Naruto's mana colour. **"Powers of silence and peace, Heal thou body and mind!"** The glowing rune imploded, a wave of silver covered the two before violently exploding, sending Rin flying away; whilst leaving Naruto and Shirou completely untouched.

"Did it work," Tohsaka questioned herself, lifting herself from her ground; seeing as her servant had yet to return from hunting Lancer. "Oh, oh my..."

Standing completely shirtless and panting, was Naruto, his powerful physique showed to the open air, including several hundred glowing lines showing on his body; the overuse of his mana showed through-out his body, leading down from his eyes to every magic circuit of his. "F-finally." Glowing silver eyes looked down at the not-so glowing Shirou, smirking when he saw the rune on his left hand glowing brightly. "Man, that was lucky." Breathing out with a pant, the teen let his mana fade from his body, flowing out from his body into the drawn blood sword on his best-friend's palm. "Damn, that seriously drained me!"

Pulling up the resting red-head, Naruto hefted the teen over his shoulder, fully intent on taking him home, so that he too could rest. "Rin, I don't have to remind you not tell anyone about what happened today, do I?" Without even waiting for the response, the blonde teleported away, his mana, which was fairly low; still allowed him to teleport to the Emiya residence. "D-damn, that was too much."

A loud thud echoed through the room as the blonde dropped his friend, causing his friend to jolt up in shock, his mouth screamed out in shock. "What, where, who!" Spinning around in shock, the red-head cried out in shock, his mind on the fact he had just be stabbed. "Naruto, what the hell happened?" Jumping to his feet, Shirou yelled at his friend, only to flinch back in shock, he had never seen Naruto so... exhausted. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine, fine, just tired is all." Lumping onto the sofa, the blonde sighed gently as he patted the side next to him. "Listen, I need you to listen to me next time, because if it wasn't for me, you'd be 8 foot under at this point." Naruto started as Emiya sat next to him, grasping his palm to reveal the red sword rune on it. "This rune is the only thing keeping you alive, it was infused with my mana, to draw on your natural healing."

Pulling his hand back, Shirou frown gently as he pushed his own mana into the rune, causing a light silver to radiate over his hand. "W-wow, that's some powerful stuff." Turning towards his friend, he couldn't help but marvel at the power he had. "Are you okay?"

"No, I overused my mana circuits, I'm going to have to... SHIT!" Pushing his fellow mage away, Naruto barely had time to shield himself as he was kicked _through_ the wall, and into the garden. "Dang, that hurt more than usual." Flicking his wrist, the mage flinched as he felt his arm snap back into place, glaring as he cloaked himself, he hoped that Shirou could distract the assaulter whilst he got his blade, he couldn't rely on his mana bank at the moment. "Damn it,"

Whilst the blonde went to get his blade, Shirou was to busy dodging side to side as a long, familiar, lance swiped at him, his only defence being a single bar he had reinforced; thank god for Naruto's mana mark, it was the only source of power he could use at the moment, seeing as he had used most of his own during the training in the evening.

"Double reinforce," Dodging too the side, Emiya barely had enough time to block a lance strike to the side, slicing open his arm. Unfortunately, the teen wasn't quick enough to block the second strike, this one slicing his side. "D-damn it!" Jumping back, the red-head jumped to the side, smashing past the window and into the garden.

In a jump, of speed similar to that of what Naruto had done, Lancer appeared before Emiya, kicking him hard enough that the red-head slammed next to the doors of his workshop.

"I was kind enough to give you a chance kid, but you blew it." Lance said with a frown, he was really bored by the silly tricks being used against him. Sighing, the man frowned as his opponent got up and ran away, running into the workshop. "Come on kid, man up already."

Panting and wheezing, Emiya ran into his workshop, he had to buy some time for Naruto to back him up! "Shield!" In sheer luck, the teen managed to spin around, pulling his steel pipe out like a sheet, blocking a full on attack from Lancer.

"Checkmate." Dark red-eyes flickered down at the lying form of the mage before him; a small smirk lingering on his brow. "That last move was pretty surprising, kid, but I really don't get it though." Lowering his weapon of choose, the servant frowned, his fight had distracted him enough from the other occupant of the house. "You're fast on your feet, but hopeless at mage-craft. You do have a knack for it though, It could be that you could be that you were meant to be the seventh master, " Readying his blade, a dark aura surrounded him as he glared at the teen. "but even if you were, this is the end for you."

"Screw all this," A dark blue glow surrounded Emiya, a dark glare on his face as he mixed both his, and Naruto's, mana together without thought. "My life was spared, and so I'm not going to let my self be killed that easily," Without the knowledge of the two fighters, a pre-draw old summoning circle in the back of the warehouse took the same glow as the mage's aura. "I have to live, and fulfil all my obligations, and I can't do that if I'm dead!" Unannounced too the two, Naruto rushed into the garden with sword in hand, a white glow surrounding him much like his friend's. "I'm not going to be killed here for no reason, not by a bastard like you, no matter what it cost me!"

A flash of silver and red meet as Emiya spoke, Naruto having arrived in time to block Lancer's blow and kick him back into the garden.

"So we meet again, Lancer!" Flashing forwards in silver, Naruto meet the man head on, his blade connecting with Lance in a flurry of red and silver strikes. "I'm going to get you back for that kick, you asshole!" Skipping side to side, the blonde matched the servant blow for blow, he wasn't going to let this man kill his brother a second time.

"You're quite a powerful mage," Lancer remarked, his cool features taking in the full sight of the blonde. "So tell me, punk, what's your real name," Lowing his blade for a strike, the man allowed his opponent to do the same; honour-bound as he was.

"Naruto, high Magus of Sabre class," Without a second word, the blonde burst to the side, barely dodging the Lance strike aimed for his heart. "And you are the Irish son of light, Cú Chulainn, there is no doubt." A look a surprise briefly flashed on his opponents face, something Naruto took great pride in. "Don't be mistaken, no normal person would know, but than again..." In another flash of silver, the Magus managed to get the Lancer's back, slashing sideways and forcing the man to jump back in defence. "I'm no normal Magus."

"Naruto!" Flickering his gaze to the side for one moment, the blonde barely caught the sight of a blonde haired women standing next to his best friend, before he was abruptly kicked, slamming to the bricked wall next to them. "Ah sorry, are you okay?" Rushing to his spot, Emiya helped the fallen combat mage to his feet, unaware his new servant had engaged Lancer in the blonde's steed. "What the heck is going on anyway, one moment we were training, and now I have this chick calling me master, what the hell!?"

"Did you just say what I think you just said?!" Naruto shouted as he pulled Emiya in close, shaking in annoyance. "Give me your hand!" Without a second's thought, he ripped the teen's hand up, showing a shape of a sword painted red on his right hand. "You're joking me?!"

"Hey, hey, you've got one too!" Slapping the blonde's hand away, Shirou grabbed his fellow Magus's left hand, showing that he had the same tattoo of a sword, only his was blue. "What gives?"

 **"Gae** **bolg"** Spinning around in surprise, the two Magus managed to witness the body of their servant fly to the floor, cratering in the garden floor.

 **"Celeri Cut!"** In a flash, Naruto appeared between Naruto and the blonde female, his blade raised high to block a overhead spear thrust. "Try this on for size, **celeri VULNUS!** " A fury of blade trust lashed out at Lancer, each on hit at the same time. Speeding around the man, continued to slashed around at him, striking at him several times faster than sound.

"You will die!" Lancer growled out as he matched Naruto, his anger growing as he was bombarded by commands from his master. "But later!" Spinning around, the man managed to get into the blonde's guard and slammed his knee forwards into the open chest, slamming him through the garden wall, actually forcing him through it. "Damn I really messed up," Leaning his lance against his shoulder, the blue haired man looked upon the women who managed to dodge his noble phantasm. "My master is somewhat of a coward you see, you dodged my spear so he's ordering me to retreat now." Turning around and slowly walking away, Lancer ignored the shocked sound of his enemy; no doubt he was effecting her pride.

"You're running away!" And just like that, the female voiced her anger, her body still not up from it's seat spot; a clear spear wound on her shoulder.

"You're more than welcome to follow," Stopping dead in his stride, Lancer allowed mana to rage back inside his body, he was not going to be taunted so easily."but if you do, you'd better prepare yourself to die." Without even waiting for a response, the Lancer leapt away, he had clear instructions to avoid fighting anymore this evening; including that of Naruto.

"Wait, come back." The blonde haired women, who had still yet to stop the bleeding of her shoulder, stood to her feet and yelled in outrage'; her pride demanding she do so.

"Is she insane!" Emiya, who had forgotten all about Naruto lying on the other side of the fence, spoke to himself in a mixture of confusion and shock; his body moving to meet the women as he spoke. "Hey, are you alright?" As if being next to him help, the servant's armour and wound faded slightly, a light blue glow rebuilding it. "Oh my god, what the hell are you?"

Light green eyes flickered towards her master, the frown on her face lightened slight once she spot the confused glance he sent her way. "As you can see, I am your Sabre Class servant, as such, I could you please call me Sabre."

"Oh," A light blush etched it's way onto Emiya's checks, the whole servant master thing really got to him. "My name is Shirou, Shirou Emiya."

"Emiya?" Breathing out her surprise, Sabre didn't let any emotion appear on her face; the only thing being a slight raise of a brow.

"And the person you were fighting with was N, oh DAMN IT!" Spinning around, much to the startling of Sabre, Emiya rushed towards where a large part of the broken brick wall was, his mind completely opening up to the idea of his best friend.

"Master?" Follow softly behind the red-head, the blonde women frowned in curiously, was the other person fighting Lancer his friend, a fellow mage?

"God dang that hurt," A loud groan echoed out into the garden as a blade, one far to being to handled by any-normal person, was stabbing into the ground, a shadowed body pulling it's way up with it. "I swear Emiya, you really do get me in some seriously messed up situations, I mean, you, a master?!"

For Sabre, the voice of the shadowed man spoke to her, as if she remember it from somewhere, he light green eyes instantly locking with the only thing she could see; what looked to be a exact replica of her previous life's husbands's main sword.

"Ah, as I was saying," Hefting his friend onto his shoulder, Shirou slowly dragged the body of his friend into the open, his brown eyes flickering from his friend to his 'servant', as it was. "This is my best-friend, and all but blood, brother, his name is..."

"Naruto Pendragon" A soft gasp, one that was completely off for someone that had the emotionless face of Sabre, escaped the green eyed Knight's face as a soft look of shock took hold of face.

"I, er, yes, how'd you know that?" Emiya remarked with a shocked face, not many knew of Naruto's name, seeing as the blonde kept it his mission to hide the fact he was given the last name of a legendary hero; for reasons unknown to him.

"Naruto Pendragon," Taking a shaky step forwards, Sabre laid a gentle hand onto her fellow blonde, her mind thinking that the person infront of her was made out of fickle glass. "It's really you!" Lunging forwards, the women used the surprise of the blonde Magus to lock lips with him, forcing some of her soul and Mana into him. "I've found you finally..." A cloud of silver, much like that of Naruto's spells, exploded from the male's mouth and eyes, shocking the two watching, before abruptly fading. "Naruto!?"

"A-Arturia?" In a weak voice, the man, whom wore the face of Naruto, spoke out weekly, his body shaking in exhaust as he lifted his palm up; which Sabre grasped with her's. "I've found you." Without warning, the teen dropped down, his body giving out under-him, his ears and eyes void to the sight and sound of both Sabre and Emiya, a small smile lingering on his brow as he fell; one single word leaving his throat hit the ground.

"Finally..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

A cold heavy cloud of greed covers the minds of any great man, blocking the truth from being shone down to them, for thou needs are far greater! And, must like the commoner who looks up to the rich; anger and suffering fuels this _mist of greed and deception,_ **NAY,** rules it!

Much like a picture perfect mirage, someone whom is bound by these emotions never see the darkness in which they stride, never to feel the guilt in which they bath.

But for some, a rare few that can glare through the darkness, accept it and work together with their other half, they are not effected by such a curse, **NAY!** These men and women bring fourth the peace and balance that the mist tries so hard to cover, showering the power of love and care into worlds.

Amongst these scattered few lies one blonde teen; a boy shunned from birth, and untainted by violence, his light blue eyes captured the deepest ocean and locked them within, his golden hair borrowed from the rays of the morning sun.

A bringer of peace, and lover beyond all other, this man was a _liquet, a man of the clear,_ for he brings peace to his land, his NATION by seeing through the Mist and bring others with him.

A child of love, born with no'one to love, this child was a true saint, brought from the heavens to save his war-torn nation.

"Naruto,"

His opponent, a child born of love, yet wielding hate, allowed his body to be consumed by darkness, blood red eyes the colour of hell-fire, and dark black hair, fitting of a crow's; a symbol of death and war.

"Sasuke,"

Both teen's, powerful in their own right, stood apart from one another, each one wielding a blade equalled to their resolve; their battle of wills dripping off the dull ends of their swords.

"Come back home, Sasuke."

A whisper of peace left the blonde's mouth, his mind away from the thoughts of slaying his brother, his grip tightening as he flexed his inner power.

"I would rather die!"

A shout, full of hate and anger, echoed out in the clearing; the dark haired man's sword raised up and pointed forwards, a thick line of lightning arched from his weapon.

Raising his blade, the blonde teen redirected the powerful element back, a thick coat of wind cutting straight down the centre of it.

"So be it,"

A white flash flashed to life, surrounding the two before anything else was seen, it's glaring lights blinding all to sight of war.

"Die,"

* * *

"Ah!"

The sweet drenched form of one Naruto Pendragon shot up from his sheet, his hand coming up to mask his shocked face. "That was so.. so, vivid."

"Indeed, you'd use to have dreams like that often."

A soft, yet monotone, voice spoke from besides the Magus; forcing a childish like scream to escape from his lips. "Ah, I didn't mean to startle you, it has been quite some time since I've done so." A hearty laugh quickly caught the blonde's attention, forcing him to pull his hand away to look at his fellow room-mate. "It's good too see you awake, husband."

Seating on her knees no more than three feet away from his futon was none other than Saber; or as he "knew" her as, Artoria Pendragon, dressed in her knight outfit. "S-saber?"

"Please don't call me that, Naruto dear, Artoria is fine." Without a second thought, the green eyed women stood and strode towards her lover, placing a uncovered palm on the teen's whiskered face. "You haven't changed at-all, have you." Tracing his jaw-line, Saber couldn't help but smile softly, a faint line of memory of their love-life coming back mind. "Do you remember the day before we past?"

Frowning gently, the blonde Magus did indeed recall that day, but not at the same time; it was a strange felling of both being and not being. "If I can recall, we were picking daisy's by the sea-side, a lovely start to the storm that soon came to pass." A soft chuckle escaped Naruto's lips as he glanced downwards, how could he remember the day when he wasn't there? It confused him so much!

"Indeed, a lovely day." Taking her hand off the blonde's cheek, resting her head on the sturdy shoulder of her lover's. "Do you remember the promise we made that next day?" Tilting her head upwards, the wife smiled gently as she locked her gaze with Naruto. "To stay with each-other forever."

"Y-yes, b-but."

Before Naruto could continue, the door of the bedroom was violently booted open, revealing a huffing and panting female, a dark glare on her face. "Naruto Pendragon, what the hell do you think you are doing!"

Rin Tohsaka ignored the shocked look on the blonde's face, instead she allowed fury to manifest mana, a dark red covered cloaked her fist. "And you, get the hell away from him!" Pointing a glowing figure to the blonde haired Saber, the dark haired mage growled in annoyance; who did she think she was?

"Excuse me?" Shifting around, Artoria narrowed her eyes so slightly, there was no way she was going to be pushed around by some random women her _other_ Master had allied with. "I'm allowed to seat myself next to my husband." Not wanting an argument, Saber forced mana into her left ring finger, an elegant intertwining golden ring appeared, a rich purple Musgravite gem as the centrepiece, a thick golden rope wrapped itself from the base of her finger to the base of Naruto's right ring finger; revealing a matching intertwining ring. "As you can see, we are clearly married."

Naruto's mouth dropped in horror as the temperature of the room went from bearable to freezing, a mitch-match of stuttering words escaping his mouth as Rin slowly turned her gaze upon him.

"I can explain!"

 **"töten!"**

In the opposite side of house, Shirou hummed to himself as he cooked the group a lovely dinner consisting of Gohan, Miso Shiru, Yakizakana, and a side of Nori; however the teen's quiet moment was interrupted when Naruto came running into the kitchen, screaming like a little girl as he jumped out of the way of what looked like balls of fire.

"I said I can explain!"

Several more fire-bombs exploded near the teen's face, setting his pants a-light, causing him to shout out in shock as he dodged away.

"Then start explaining!" In a fury of flames, Rin shouted in anger as she ignored the sudden yelling of Shirou for her to stop. "Why the hell do you have a ring on your finger?!"

"Because he and I are married," Saber, who had recovered from her momently shock, frowned as she deflected the spells Rin sent Naruto's way, her natural magic resistance stopping them from even coming close to the blonde. "Surely marriage is a concept you understand, forever and eternity." The emotionless glance Artoria sent towards Rin stayed the same, she showed no outright rage or hate towards her dark haired opponent. "Why does this bother you anyway, what Naruto does is his business, unless ofcourse," Flashing a small smile, the servant couldn't help but bath in the annoyance on the Mage's face infront of her. "you're his wife."

"Hey guys, stop alright!?" Peaking through the open door to the kitchen, Shirou tried to defuse the situation before it truly blow up in their faces'; the last thing he needed was to move house at this point. "How about we talk this over some dinner? I made green tea."

As if his words were magic by themselves, Rin slowly lowered her arms, the fury she had brought back under her control; this was all one big misunderstanding afterall. "That would be... acceptable." Huffing to herself, the Magus quickly took a seat at the already prepared liver-room table, seating towards the door, a look annoyance on her brow.

With a sigh of relief, Naruto plopped himself down, waving his best-friend down to him. "Thanks Shirou, you really saved my ass there." In a hushed whisper, the blonde couldn't help but flicker his gaze over the two female seated away from him. "I owe you big time!"

"It's fine, I just want my house to stay intact," Naturally brushing off the blonde's thanks, the young Emiya quickly severed the tea; he doubted he could defuse another situation on that level without some serious bribing. "Sooo, as we were talking about earlier Rin, what's all this Master and Servant stuff about?"

"Well, because, you've gotten dragged into a certain ritual, a holy grail war; usual fought by seven masters." Rin remarked, her intense gaze locking with Shirou's nervous one. "One to the death between mages."

The pouring of tea had abruptly stopped, the conversation they had earlier was so much more... calm, and did not contain death. "Do you really expect me to believe that?!"

"Well, you should Shirou, because what she's said is the complete truth, like it or not." Naruto remarked as he turned to his friend, a frown lingering on his brow. "I may have been the main cause, but you're still part of this puzzle."

"Are you serious?!" Jumping up to his feet in anger, the brown eyed teen slammed his fist into the table, glaring as harshly as he could to Naruto; only for the blonde to ignore it.

Rin seeing an argument brewing, decided to intervene, her mind going to what Shirou had just asked earlier. "Servants are familiars granted to you by the holy grail in order to survive the war too come. "Almost if trapped in a trance, Rin looked down at her tea, a wise look in her eyes. "Or atleast that's the standard text-book version, in honestly, Servants are super-human familiars, heroes summoned from the past." Frowning, the dark haired Magus locked her gaze with Shirou, a chilling cold on each one of her words.

"A hero from the past?" Whispering to himself, the teen snapped his gaze to the content looking servant seated next to his best-friend, before glancing down at the seal on his right hand. "Saber?"

"That's right," Without missing a beat, Rin continued to press her information forwards, she needed Shirou to understand what this war was truly about! "Servants are heroic spirits from legends of the past or present, that are pulled into our time and given form."

"It's a masters role to summon them, whilst the grail helps to keep their form." Naruto interrupted, looking up from his dish and towards Emiya, a rare frown on his face. "Servant are always basically with us, in spirit form that is, and should we ever need her, she'd be there." The blonde continued, getting back to eating his dinner, his mind no longer focused on eating, instead focused on how much he should reveal to his friend.

"... But why though?"

Almost like a click, the blonde tuned in just as Shirou finished his sentence, a annoyed scoff leaving his throat as he came back into reality.

"For honour and a single wish," Naruto quickly remarked, he hated the idea of using the grail to grant him a wish; he could fix his own problems. "Something stupid if you ask me, the past is the past, and the future is what you make of it."

"Exactly," Rin agreed as she separated her chop-sticks, there was alot of stuff she had to show Shirou tonight, and there was no way she was going to do it on empty stomach. "But, if you want more information, we'll have go to the local church to meet Kotomine, he'll explain it better than I." Without waiting on a reply, the dark-haired girl began to eat, ignoring the people in the room as they too joined her.

"Kotomine?" Shirou asked as he glanced to the peacefully eating Naruto and Saber, his brow arched in shock at seeing Naruto, the ramen eating manic who shovelled food in his face, was eating respectfully. "Is that someone I should know?"

Scoffing one again, the blonde Magus shock his head gently, Emiya was really out of the loop. "Kotomine is the head of a local church, a fake one mind you, but in reality he's a supervisor for the grail war; or so I've heard." Naruto remarked as he went in for another bite of food, ignoring the raised brow of his companion. "It doesn't really matter much now that I'm involved in this, seeing as I'm the head of the Pendragon Magic corps." Placing down his chop-sticks, the blonde placed his palm onto the table before and apply his mana; a hologram of a large dragon on a shield appeared in the centre of the table. "I'm sure you know this Rin, but Shirou, you have to understand that being an heir in a grail war gives me some immunity, I can pull my weight to call in allies, if need be; it's the only reason we haven't been attacked yet."

"S-seriously?!" Gaping at his friend in shock, Shirou tried to grasp what his friend had just implied, they've been friends for _years_ and he didn't know any of this? "Since when have you had that kind of pull?"

Sighing gently, the blonde waved his hand over the hologram, shifting the image to a picture of a blonde man with blue eyes. "You know my father pasted away five years ago, when I turned fourteen, and unfortunately he had no other heir, so the head of the Clan dropped to the shoulders of my grandmother and grand-father, which dropped down to my shoulders last year when I turned eighteen."

Gaping, Emiya glanced to Rin for confirmation, only to get a nod in reply. "wow... does that mean we don't have to fight?"

"HA, I wish," Naruto shouted out with a chuckle, a bright smile coming to his face as he pushed his empty bowl to one side. "For all my immunity, I'm still a Master in this game, so we're still going to fight."

"Oh?" Rin, hearing this, frowned gently, glancing towards Saber in surprise. "But from what Emiya has said, you're incomplete, no?"

"That would be the case," Saber remarked, glancing from Naruto to Shirou; her joint masters. "However, as it stands, Naruto has more than enough mana to supply what I need, the only thing I find strange is that I am unable to go into spirit form."

"Perhaps it has something to do with the link Shirou and I shared too to summon you." Naruto remarked as he focused the power he left inside Emiya's hand, a spirit chain linked the right hands of the three. "Yes, that would be the case, Shirou's power hasn't been fully fixed as the main bond, so my mana is like the Engine, Shirou the steering wheel, and Saber the car."

"Oh, that's a weird bond." Rin remarked as she stood up, frowning a thought that the bond might bring to the game in the near future. "Come on, we're going to the Church, Kotomine will explain it better than I can."

"This is going to suck, I hate that dark haired man."

* * *

With a short trip, one where Naruto had driven the four to the priest's fake church, the group made it's way towards the man know as "the priest", with Naruto and Saber waiting and the gates; each having their own reason for staying behind.

"So tell me, Saber." Naruto remarked, glancing towards his blonde companion, his mind focused else-where as he tried to focus his mana around him; even here of all places he had to practice his mage-craft. "You said that, despite being centuries apart, we are still connected." A large swirl, similar to that of a sphere, appeared with-in the blonde's palm; a move he had seen from within his dreams. "I mean, I understand we are indeed connected, the rings were enough to show me that, but how?"

Sighing gently, Arturia smiled as she shifted around, pleasantly surprised when a chair grew from the ground; a thin cover of red silk quickly sweeping over it. "Thank you." Taking a seat next to her fellow blonde, Saber smiled gently as ran her fingers over her hand, her ring becoming visible as a result. "On our last day, we were attacked, the solderers we lead together revolted at the thought of us together, unleashing all their conjoined powers on us."

Stopping what he was doing, Naruto's blue eyes locked with Arturia's, a connection like none he's ever felt before clicked inside of him. "W-wow." Letting out a breath, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the sight infront of him; instead of a dust old street infront of a church, Naruto and Arturia were now stood on a massive field of green, with a lovely blue sky above. "What is this place?"

"In your past life, you once showed me this technique, an ability to link two minds with one's spiritual powers; known to you as one side of your mana." Stepping up beside her love, the blonde knight smiled as she licked fingers with her beloved. "One that shows each-others most loved locations and memories."

"Amazing,"

Walking hand in hand, the two travelled across the field, short spurts of memories of the past shifting alongside them, going through the good and bad, a surge of emotions drifting through them.

However, just about the two were about succumbed to their emotion, the dreams came to a halt on a scene of a couple; with ten people seated on two rows of benches beside them.

"Is this what I think it is," Naruto, who was one side of the couple looked across from him, his sky blue eyes taking in the form of the women infront of him; a glowing Arturia dressed in a weeding dress; her pure snow white dress flowed downwards from a tight cut in the middle, amplifying her elegance too a goddess like state. "Beautiful."

Smiling at the breathless state that Naruto was in, Arturia locked her fingers with the blonde, a loving smile on her lips. "Our most precious memory together, joined with our loved ones." Leaning forwards, the green eyed queen got in close, the words of the priest beside her echoing in their ears.

"Do you, Arturia Pendragon take this man, Naruto's Uzumaki as your lawfully wedded husband." The man, who was dressed in a classic priest outfit, spoke in a calm tone, his light purple eyes looking towards the queen.

"I do." Taking a ring from her ring carrier, her most trust knight, Lancelot; a intertwining ring of gold with the inscription of 'forever and eternity'wrapping around the middle of it, Saber placed it on Naruto's ring finger.

"And do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Arturia Pendragon as your lawfully wedded wife." Turning his eyes from the queen to the king, the priest smiled brightly, a rare sight to be seen indeed.

"Forever and entirety." Smiling brightly, Naruto's body moved on it's own, his figures taking his ring from Lancelot, the same designed ring given to him but with a rich purple Musgravite gem as a centre point, before he too placed it on Saber's finger

"I now present you as husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Without a seconds thought, the married couple brought each other into a deep loving kiss; the vision they were in drifting away light wet paint, leaving them back in the grassy green field.

"Naruto!"

In a flash of white, Naruto's eyes shot open to find he was staring into the close eyelids of Saber, which quickly opened to reveal a loving shade of green glancing back at him.

"Naruto,you here?!"

Pulling back, a thin line of saliva still connected the two blonde, a soft pant leaving both their mouths.

"There you are," Spinning around, Naruto and Saber locked eyes with the new arrival, both sporting a large blush on their faces. "Hey, what are you doing, you both look super red."

"Nothing," Coughing into his palm, the blonde mage smirked nervously as he scuttled away from Saber, trying to avoid the accusing gaze Shirou sent his way. "Just practising some magic."

"Okay..." Stepping away from the nervous blonde, Emiya shook his head in confusion as he glanced back at the church, before taking a deep breath and turning towards the two. "I've decided to join the fight, I won't let a corrupt individual use the grail, so please join me, Saber, Naruto." Holding out his hand in hopes of solidifying his partnership, Shirou looked deadly serious, his normally calm look completely switched off.

"Shirou," Shaking her head with a smirk, the servant stepped forwards and grasped the open arm. "There is no need for you too ask, did I not plead myself to help you."

"And we're best friends, I'll always be there for you." Naruto remarked as he fist bumped the teen's free hand, signalling his support for the teen. "Even when it comes to fighting a bloody war for a grail." The blonde joked as he leaned back on his left leg, glancing to the only other person on the field. "Hey Rin, you joining us? We're getting back to my car; I'll drive you back."

Huffing, Rin nodded gently as she walked towards the group, ignoring the feeling of wrongness in the back of her head. "Alright, let's get going." Without even waiting for the reply, Toshaka lead the party forwards, she wanted to get home so she could plan out what she was going to do about the war.

"So Rin, what are you doing about this war, do you plan on fighting everyone, or would you like to partner with us, three mages are better than two afterall." Waking along the dark-haired teen, Naruto smirked at the idea of fighting alongside not one, but two, servants, a concept that allowed him to flex his power; if the fight was anything like his battle versus Lancer, then he had alot to look forwards to.

Ignoring the older mage's comments, Rin stopped in her movement, her mind eye focused on the two figures infront of her. "Who is that?"

Frowning, Naruto turned to where his fellow mage was looking, his eyes widening in both annoyance and shock. "You've got to be joking me..."

"Hello again, Naruto-onee-sama." Standing infront of the teen was a short petite teen with crimson eyes and long white hair, a creepy sheer coming from a lips. "It's been too long since we've last played!" A small smile etched onto the little girl's face as she tilted her head to the side; the usual attention she would normally give to Shirou completely taken away for the fact that Naruto had joined the battle.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, and your servant berserker, I'm guessing." With a deeper frown, Naruto stepped forwards whilst pulling fought mana, a large flash followed shortly after signalling the arrival of his blade. "Well, if it's a fight you want, its a fight you'll get!" A large doom of mana exploded from Naurto's body, it's sheer pressure making even Berserker blink in shock.

 **"** **Plenam modum!"** The aura of Naruto's exploded out, it's sheer volume flooring both Rin and Shirou, it even forced Illy to flinch back in shock. " **I am the body of my soul, the pure of the light, the power of the Mist!"** In a even larger boost of power, the aura in which covered the front of the group rapidly pulled itself in, forging into a solid set of orange armour. "Behold the armour of the Pendragon Clan, Golden Grace!"

"B-Berserker, attack!" Glowing a fine red- compared to his before black state, the monster of a man leapt forwards, a roar escaping it's lips as he went straight for Shirou.

"I will not let you hurt my friends, **BERSERKER**!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter End**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter Start**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The massive form of the servant flies through the air, in one bound, the thing called Berserker crosses the dozens of meters from the top of the hill!

"Shirou, stay back...!" Skipping back, Naruto halted in his assault, in the moonlight... 'Bullets' rain down on the descending giant like shooting stars...!

With extreme accuracy, and pinpoint aim, the silver lights, that were shooting through the giant were indeed "arrows".

No, the word "arrow" is an understatement.

It's like a barrage from a machine gun, and each shot easily piercing through the cobblestone ground.

Eight shots of that.

It should be able to mow down houses, but...

"No way! It's not doing anything!?" Shirou gapped at the sight before him, the monster that towered over the group looked unamused and unaffected.

It has no effect on the giant.

 **Two swords clashed!**

The giant sword of Berserker, who came down through a rain of 'arrows'...

And the sword of Naruto, who ran to his landing spot.

The two blades sparked on contact, a shock-wave as the result flattened the earth three feet down.

 **"Adolebitque!"** In a flurry of blade slashes, Naruto matched the monster of a servant in pure strength; his strikes creating creators with each clash. "Saber, assist me!" Kicking the ground with a heavy stomp, a large cloud of rock covering Berserker's vision, allowing the female knight to join the fight, her blade ready to slice the large giant.

Three swords clashed in a battle of strength, even though she is overpowered by Berserker's attack, Saber does not yield; adding Naruto's powers to her to equal out the massive blade strike.

Silver lights ran through the darkness, Saber used her smaller figure to make up for her weakness; blocking, parring, and faced the assault of that giant sword head-on.

"How much magical energy does she have?" Standing on the side-line, Shirou couldn't help but awe at the fighting style of Saber, the way she battled the stronger servant was incredible; and adding Naruto to that allowed the two to fight on equal terms with the large beast.

"Even though Saber is obviously weaker, she is proving to be a match against Berserker." Rin remarked as she glared at the fight, her mind going racing on the what she could do to help. "And Naruto, to use the Pendragon full magic armour so effectively is a feat far beyond what I thought anyone could accomplish."

"What do you mean?" Shirou, who hadn't taken his eyes off the battle, flickered his gaze towards Rin. "Is the armour he is using hard to make?" To him, the blonde was simply making a coat of mana around him.

"Are you serious?!" Snapping her gaze towards towards the 'mage' besides her, Rin gapped at the teen. "The Pendragon armour magic is the peak of mana manipulation, so much so that even the strongest of the Pendragon house can't make more than one piece of armour at a time; so for Naruto to make a whole set of it and hold it is incredible!"

 **"Flammae!"**

A wave of fire interrupted the two, it's flames licking the trees and grass around them, the form of Naruto came shooting through it; his armoured form sliding across the ground. "That Berserker is a monster!" The blonde growled out as he stood to his feet, his long blade covered in a bright blue flames. "Not even my flammae can keep him down for long."

Leaning down, the blonde mage opened up just in time to catch Saber, who came flying through the smoke like Naruto had done so moments ago.

 **"** **Refero"** A massive shield of blue mana appeared just as Berserker came barrelling into the opening, stopping the monster in it's tracks just as a three purple arrows lodged into the giant before violently exploding.

"Now Saber!" Dropping the shield, Naruto rushed forwards with his blazing sword, Saber just behind him, before slashing upwards. **"A** **dolebitque!"** A burst of fire expended from the blades tip, forcing the giant to flip backwards into the path Saber's covered sword.

In a show of incredible dexterity, the monster of a man span his body in mid-air and met the invisible blade with a powerful slash, grinding the blades together in a show of matched power. **"libero!"** With a flash of white, the blonde mage rushed forwards to Berserker's back and slashed upwards, a wave of mana cutting deep into the servants back.

"!" In a roar of fury, Berserker span around, knocking Saber away, before unleashed a monstrous blow against the unprepared Mage behind him; hammering his sword down against the armour in which he laid.

"Crap!" Weaving side to side, Naruto dodged the way out of the mighty blows, the side of armour he had been hit on slowly regenerating it's crushed metal. **"** **Refero!"** Using his mana as a shield, the blonde skipped back several feet, he needed to gain an advantage, and simply battling at 100% wouldn't do. "I really hoped I could train with this more but," Holding his free hand out, Naruto let out a heavy breath as he formed a spinning sphere of mana into his palm, a large gust of wind started to spin around him

"N-naruto." Stumbling to her feet, Arturia gapped in gently in surprise, the person before her looked exactly like her old Naruto, his blue eyes gleaming with confidence as he formed a sphere in one hand and held his sword in the other. "Amazing..." Letting out a breathless gasp, Saber took a step back when she felt the build of mana, and by the sudden increase of attacks the giant let out, Berserker also felt it.

"I may not be as strong as I like," the blonde remarked with a growl, the sphere he wielded becoming more and more condensed, so much so that it began to shake and vibrate. "But I'm strong enough to show you what the hell I'm made OF!"

Breaking off his shield, the blonde ran forwards, dropping down below a slash at the very last second. **"** **RASENGAN!"** A large boom echoed through-out the field as the ball of mana smashed into the stomach of the Berserker, blowing it open the guys chest open. "I got you punk." Falling to his knees, Naruto let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, his sword dragging on the ground along side him.

"Naruto!" Turning his gaze to the side, the blonde smiled when he saw Saber running towards him, a look of worry of her face. "Get out of there!" Blinking in surprise, Naruto had barely enough time to turn around before he was jackhammered to the side, his armoured left side crumbling away as he skid across the ground.

"H-he survived that." Coughing up a wad of blood, the mage dragged himself up, his left eye closed thanks to the blood leaked from a wound on his forehead. "D-damn IT!" Stumbling to one side, the teen glared up, he wasn't going to let this piece of shit kill him; not today, not ever! "If I'm going down, you coming with me, you bloody freak!" Condensing his magic in a way he had never thought wise, the blonde cast a doom around him, channelling it in a way that his body would become a canon. "DIE!"

 **"CORPUS,"** Time seemingly froze as the air around Naruto froze, everything coming to a halt as the doom became a beam. **IURIS CANOINCI** **"** Without a seconds thought, the mage poured everything he had into his final attack, he wasn't going to let his love-ones suffer because of his own weakness!

"Berserker, dodge it!" Illyasviel, who had been silent for the most part, shouted in worry, the attack Naruto had released was far beyond anything she had felt; and she doubted her servant could get back up from it!

"No you don't!" Saber, who had been battling Berserker with all her might to keep him from killing Naruto, shouted in rage as she released her own power, a golden light forming from the base of her sword. **"E** **xcalibur!"** With the force equal to a supernova, the little servant blew off the servant's leg and arm in one swipe, jumping back just in time for the beam to come in on the downed giant.

"ROARRR!" Before the best could fully react, the beam completely shadowed his form, the very particles making up his body ripped themselves apart from the sheer shower of power.

"We got him," Falling down face first, Naruto allowed unconsciousness face him, that final blow had taken all that was him and used it, leaving him so low on mana that he doubted he could move for the next month. "Ha, shows you what." In a last whisper, the teen allowed his exhaustion to take him, he sword never leaving him hand.

Illyasviel frowned as she watched the form of her protector completely dissipate, the only thing her mind being focused on was the faded red mark on her palm. "Let's go, Berserker." Turning around, the petite teen walked away, the hulking form of berserker stepped from the shadow of the trees, it would seem that two of his seven lives was taken, she had to be more careful from now on.

* * *

"When do you think he'll wake?" A muffled sound reached his ears, sounding to off for him to recognize, the only thing he could recognize was the worry laced with it.

"It's been three days since his fight, I doubt he'll come too soon." Another voice, a male one, remarked to the right, having a light tone to it.

"Man, this brat sure has done alot in his life, but this was just pure stupid." A deeper voice, much deeper than the second one, spoke from above, as if someone was standing right behind someone.

"Maybe if we undress him, the cold might wake him up." Another female voice, this time much higher in volume and tone than the previous one, spoke from infront, making the downed person eyes snap open, blue eyes scanning the room in wonder.

"Oh, look who choose to wake up." Chuckling, the first female voice spoke again, gaining the attention of the blue eyed teen, forcing them too lock eyes.

"Who are you?" The female said as she knelled down beisde the teen; she was the most beautiful woman he had seen, a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and bright red hair; a loving smile on her face.

"Oh, he must of hit his head harder than I though," Snapping his gaze to the right, the teen caught sight of a man with white long hair, and a large scroll on his back. "Come on brat, don't say you forgot you lord and savour, Jiraiya-saGAH!" Before the white haired man could continue, the red-head women somehow summoned a _frying pan!_ out of nowhere and slammed the man to the floor with one blow.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto-kun, he's just an idiot." The red-head remarked as she made the frying-pan disappear. "I'm Kushina, your mother, the man on the floor Jiraiya, your teacher and mentor, the person to your left is Minato, your father, and the final female in the room is your daughter, Mordred."

"That's right, big daddy." Mordred remarked, a leaching smirk on her face as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulder, her green eyes sparkling in playfulness. "How about we play father daughter, it's been so long since we've done soooo." Breathing onto the teen's neck, the blonde couldn't stop the teasing smile on her face from appearing.

"That's enough Mordred," Stepping from the teen's side, Minato pulled his granddaughter of his son; this girl just sent the wrong vibes up his spin, especially when she acted like that to her father. "Now then, as it stands, we have some things to talk about, don't you think so, son."

Standing to his feet, Naruto frowned gently as he glanced between Kushina and Minato; his mind picking the pieces that he had similarity with the two. "I don't understand?"

"Let me explain then," A light white glow appeared behind Naruto, a deep voice similar his own made the blonde spin around in shock. "Hello there, doppelgänger." Standing before Naruto was a male with the exact same features as he, the only difference was that he had glowing blue eyes and was taller. "As you can see, I am you, and you are I." Speaking in a refined and elegant tone, the taller blonde smirked as he stepped forwards, his sheer presence waking up Jiraiya.

"You're me?" Measuring up the man, Naruto frowned as he locked eyes with the man. "How?"

"I am you, your locked powers as you may, hidden to you by the grail when it brought you here." Waving his hand, the older Naruto brought though a hall of memories that quickly leaked into the teen; causing him to scream in pain. "Don't fight it Naruto, you need to know who you are, and what's your goals!" Shouting out, the teen forced his reincarnation to take in his memory and powers; the teen needed them if he was going to survive what was going to happen.

"I-I, dang it!" the younger Naruto growled out in anger, the power going into him was far to much for him to take. "It burns so damn MUCH."

Sighing, the older mage stepped forwards and laid his hand onto the teen's shoulder, his form slowly dispersing into his copy-cat. "Listen to me carefully, Naruto, alot of my powers are bound to your person, so be careful with using them." The man remarked as he was fully adsorbed by the fighter, his excess power forcing the body of the younger teen too adapt and grow, to accompany it.

"Naruto?" Kushina, who was watching the scene in worry, placed a hand on her son's shoulder, a large amount of worry running through her. "Are you okay?" Before the mother got her answer, Naruto's eyes rolled back into his skull before he fainted, much to the further worry of the mother.

"He's fine, my dad has been through worse." In a strange sense of calmness, Mordred stepped forwards and laid a hand onto Naruto's right palm, a smirk on her face. "Oh, an unused command seal set!" Filtering her own mana into the mark, the girl felt a pull, a small one at that. "Oh, connected to mother even in death." Pulling out a necklace, the teen pushed mana through the object and Naruto's command seals, a hopeful outcome in mind.

"This is going to be so fun!"

* * *

Inside of the Emiya's residence, Saber and Shirou sat within the dojo, since the fight against Berserker, the two trained together in swords play, with Saber using the time to drag her attention away from Naruto's sleeping form.

"You're improving Shirou," Saber remarked as she stood up from knelling, she was ready to go back to her husband; an sick filling welling up in her stomach. "Might we call for a break, I long to check on Naruto."

"S-sure." Panting heavily, the young mage sat himself up; his mind also on the idea of checking on the blonde. "Come on, we can check now."

Just as the two went to leave the dojo, an explosion of mana poured into the yard, enough to cause the two too freeze in their tracks.

"Wasn't that from Naruto's room?" Shirou remarked in worry, glancing towards Saber to check if she was okay, only to find the girl dressed in her full armour, with her blade ready. "Let's go!" With speed he didn't know he possessed, Emiya matched Saber's speed as they ran into the house and towards the only guest room in the house.

"Naruto!" With a heavy tug, Saber ripped out the door from the door frame, her eyes looking around the room to spot her husband. However, upon finding his body, the knight also found a very unwelcoming sight, for seated smugly in his lap was none other than her daughter Mordred, a leaching smile on her face. "You, what are you doing here?!"

Leaning herself to the side, the smaller blonde female didn't let go of her smile as she ran a hand over her new master's face, her un-armoured fingers tracing his face. "Oh, is that all I get from you, mother-dearest?" Snapping her gaze back, the new servant summoned her blade just in time to block a strike aimed for her neck. "Tut tut, Miss King, I wouldn't want us to hurt dear old father in this fight, would you?"

Growling, Saber stepped back, a harsh glare on her face as she kept her gaze on the smaller Pendragon. "Why are you here?!" Seething out her worlds in a very un-like knight fashion, Arturia stomped her foot down on the floor, flexing as much mana as she could without harming Naruto or Shirou.

"Oh, isn't it simply?" Gently reaching down and holding up Naruto's right hand, Mordred applied some mana, forcing a upside down version of Shirou's commands seals to appear, shocking Arturia enough to force her to take a step back. "Oh, you get it now? Dear papa dearest is now **my** master, bound to me, and only _me_!"

"O-ouch." A soft whisper left the body in Mordred's arms, Naruto softly stirred before snapping up suddenly, his blue eyes moving around frantically. "Hey, who are you?!" Pulling himself from Mordred's arms, the blonde mage flipped to his feet, only to stumble forwards when he touched down; his body was alot more heavier than he remembered. "Did you guys shrink since I last saw you?" Standing at an impressive feet of 6 foot 5, a whole eight inches taller than before, the blonde's height forced the teen to look down further than he would usually; his neck feeling the strain more than ever. "God damn, you guys need to grow or something, my neck is starting to ache."

"Naruto?" Looking upwards, Arturia's mouth grew wide, before the blonde looked like a reincarnation of the man she loved... one with only slight differences, like his age, height, and tone of voice, however the difference that was once there were no longer, instead standing before her was _her_ Naruto.

"Oh, Arturia, good to see you." The blonde remarked nonchalantly, a large grin on his face as he stepped forwards, getting the immediate attention of the room. "Sorry for leaving you in that last fight, I barely able to stand after that final attack."

Watching the man before her, the King could only come to the conclusion that this Naruto wasn't her husband, no he was more like a combination of all the Narutos she new; caring and cheery like when they first meet, tall and strong like when they were married, and carefree and light-hearted like the one she had been summoned by.

This was all of Naruto, his true self.

And she loved him just that tiny bit more for it.

Shirou, seeing the odd change in Naruto, frowned in confusion as he observed the now tall blonde, his mind wondering on what the hell had happened in the past three days that caused the massive increase in both body mass and mana reserves; even he could sense the extent of his power.

"Are we done with all this sappy nonsense," A rather rude remark came from the corner of the room, Mordred did not like the fact that Naruto was being so _chummy_ with Arturia, she wanted that attention for herself. "Because if you ask me, the real thing we should be talking about is how long will our truce last, before the grail forces us to fight." A large smirk, sugar sweet in nature, spouted on the new servants face; her eyes closed to hide the battle hungry feelings she held within her soul.

"The war is simplistic in nature," Naruto stated as he turned towards his daughter, a smile on his face when memories not his own surfaced. "As long as we fight, it stays, but I'm sure there is a way around this." The blonde remarked as he looked down at his command seals, ideas ravishing his mind. "Maybe we can use our command seals in some way of forcing the war to end."

"Maybe, maybe not." Mordred's tone was bleak as a black flower, her green eyes shifted lazily from the side towards Naruto as she leaned against the wall. "But than again, you were never the one to use something so simple to achieve your goals, unlike some I know." Locking her gaze with her mother, the blonde let her comment settle on the group as she got up from her seat and strode forwards. "If you ask me, we should just execute the other masters."

"We would, if it wasn't for the fact that we're already teamed with one other mage." Shirou pipped up as he stepped forwards, his eyes shifting to and from the crazy women infront of him.

"Maybe you are, but I'm not." Mordred glared at the man before him, he who dared to talk down on her. "The only reason you're even alive in my presence is because of daddy-o-blondie over there, and that's just barely."

"Do not threaten him, Mordred." Arturia responded as she stepped forwards, she was not going to let her daughter act in such a manner, it was disgraceful to her and Naruto. "Need I remind you that you're under oath to serve your master, or are you really going to disobey Naruto again?"

"I would never do anything against him!" Mordred seethed as she raised her blade, she was done being insulted by this blonde haired bimbo. "Atleast I stood by his side in his moment of need, whilst you ran away and was captured!" The green eyed girl snarled out, marching up to the taller sword user and getting into her face.

"Atleast I have my honour!"

"That's enough!" In a shout, similar to a father telling off his spouse, Naruto separated the two growling blondes, the last thing he wanted was a fight just after somehow growing in height, he still didn't how to actually move this body properly. "Look, Mordred, we're not going to go hunting the other Masters; my previous fight with Berserker was enough to show me that I have to get stronger before any more combat." A huff was the only reply he got, it would seem he had proven his point on that. "And Arturia, we both know that with Mordred as my stead, I'll barely be able to power you as much as I have been; I don't have enough mana to fight and power two servants."

"I... understand, dear." Saber said with a small frown, she realised it was selfish to want all of Naruto to herself, especially now that he had summoned someone. "However, I do have a question about one thing; how were you able to summon her, I am pretty certain that I was the seventh summoning."

"I can answer that for you," Stepping in the light, Mordred pulled out a single golden heart shaped necklace, one that Arturia instantly recognized. "Old pop's still had some tricks up his sleeves, he gave me this just before he went to rescue you, said that if I would ever be of need of him, just push mana inside." A soft golden glow basked the group as Mordred powered up the item, accompanied with a low soft hum. "So, when I was called too Naruto when he was barely breathing, I used this to allow me to get to his location; it just so happened that being a spirit just made things alittle... different, shall we say."

"I see," The 'king' frowned gently as she reached out with her limited sensing ability, a sense of familiarity pinging back at her when she did so.

"Okay, now that's all done and sorted, I better be heading off, I really need to get some training in to get me back in tip-top shape." Naruto suddenly remarked, stretching his arms wide, patting Shirou's shoulder as he moved past the red-head. "Feel free to come round whenever you feel like it brother, I don't doubt that we'll be working together alot in this war." Without waiting on a reply, the tall mage left to get his objects, or atleast to where Shirou normally placed his belonging when he came round for the night. "And Arturia, don't be a stranger, feel free to come round whenever you feel like it."

Mordred, seeing her Master wonder down the hall of the home, allowed a dark frown to come alive on her face, her dark green eyes locked with the only other master in the house. "Listen to me well, Emiya Shirou, I know very well what type of person you are, and if you ever, and I mean _ever,_ think of involving my dad in your stupid little dream, then let me tell you," In a burst of speed Shirou had never expected, Mordred moved into the Mage's guard, her blade a mere inch away from his neck. "I will kill you myself, not even the grail will be-able to stop me." In a last harsh whisper, the teen dropped her aura of death, a happy cheerful replacing it instantly, before she hopped out the room, almost glowing from the concept of spending alone time with her daddy.

"Mordred." Stopping dead in her path, the daughter slowly faced her mother, a dark frowned lingered on her younger face. "Just because Naruto is not your biological father, does not mean you can try and have him for your own sick twisted fantasy, just remember who the wife is around here."

A sharp snarl meet the king's face, obviously the younger of the two blonde not take a liking to the comments sent her way. "You may be the wife, _Arturia,_ but to me, I will always be Naruto's future, just remember who came to him in his time of need, _mother!"_ With a sharp tug, the slamming of the guest door; which had been somehow magically repaired, cut the conversation short, leaving a frowning King and her nervous master alone.

"I swear, I'm kind of glad she's on our side."

"For as long as it lasts Master, for as long as it lasts."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter End**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
